LazyTown
Storyline 8-year-old Stephanie moves to LazyTown to live with her uncle, she encourages her new friends to go outside and play, instead of sitting inside playing video games. Her efforts are aided when her uncle, Mayor Meanswell, asks for the help of superhero Sportacus, who urges denizens of LazyTown to stay fit and healthy and eat "sports candy" (otherwise known as fruits and vegetables). Villain Robbie Rotten works to thwart their efforts, preferring LazyTown citizens to be quiet and lazy. Watching the town from his underground lair, Robbie may actually be the busiest person in LazyTown as he works to inflict laziness on his neighbors. Sound Effects Used * Bomb Drops - Falling from Distance * Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 (Heard once in "Happy Brush Day".) * Hollywoodedge, Big Crunchy Bite CRT026401 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Farts 3 HighP TE020803 (Heard once in "The Greatest Gift".) * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Raspberries TE021504 (Heard once in "Miss Roberta".) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (2nd yowl heard once in "The Lazy Cup".) * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 (Heard once in "The Lazy Rockets".) * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110301 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 (Heard many times as a sound effect gag.) * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 * Hollywoodedge, Dry Skids Long Squeal PE297001 (Heard once in "Happy Brush Day".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Play Day.") * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Sports Day".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Pixel TV".) * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Sportacus Who?".) * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Thick Splat CRT052404 * Hollywoodedge, Hub Cap Falls On Aspha PE077701 * Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 * Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (Heard once in "Princess Stephanie".) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053504 * Hollywoodedge, Object Being Squashe PE105101 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 * Hollywoodedge, Slap 1 PE104201 * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "Sportafake".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Hinge Squeak Hv PE188401 * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 * Hollywoodedge, Sword Shing Long Clan PE245201 * Hollywoodedge, Tight Stretch CRT049704 (Heard once in "Little Sportacus.") * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401 * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard once in "Happy Brush Day".) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Impact Debris Fa PE113601 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 (Heard once in "Dear Diary". Heard briefly as Stingy performs The Mine Song.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Dear Diary" and "Zap It!".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard twice in "Miss Roberta".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Lazytown's New Superhero".) * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Dear Diary".) * Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP (Heard once in "Dear Diary".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "Little Sportacus.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BROKEN SPROING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE (Heard once in "Sportacus on the Move!.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Dr. Rottenstein", "My Treehouse", "LazyTown's New Superhero", "Sports Candy Festival!", "Little Sportacus" and "Who's Who?".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Sleepless in LazyTown", "Miss Roberta" and "Dancing Duel".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in a high pitch in "Dear Diary"; once in a normal pitch in "Dear Diary", "Miss Roberta", "Friends Forever", "Sportacus Saves the Toys" and "Time to Learn".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard once in "Sportafake" and "Miss Roberta".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SHORT FLAT BOING (Heard once in "Pixelspix".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOiNG * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard for Robbie Rotten's periscope.) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Swiped Sweets".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WACKY HEAD TAKE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WILD SCRAMBLE AND DOUBLE TAKE OFF, RUN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Prince Stingy".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard once in "Dear Diary".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - WHOOSHY POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "Birthday Surprise.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE (Heard once in "Cry Dinosaur" and "My Treehouse.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL (Heard once in "Welcome to LazyTown.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Skid only, heard once in "Lazy Scouts.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRASH, SLIDE AND DING * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHORT IMPACT CRASH * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "LazyTown's New Superhero".) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in "Swiped Sweets".) * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Play Day.") * Sound Ideas, HARP - CHORDAL GLISS, UP, MUSIC (Heard once in "Remote Control.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Miss Roberta" and "Rockin' Robbie".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - METAL PAN ON HEAD * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHARP HEAD HIT WITH METAL PAN * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SOLID TIMP RISE * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Prince Stingy".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Prince Stingy".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Cry Dinosaur" and "Play Day".) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Prince Stingy" and "Surprise Santa.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in "Miss Roberta".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - WHINE TUBE RICCO * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG/SHORT (Heard once in "Lazy Scouts.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in "Dr. Rottenstein".) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BIG LONG CAR SKID * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID (Heard once in "Haunted Castle".) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (Heard once in "Miss Roberta".) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once in "Miss Roberta" and "Trash Trouble".) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 (Heard once in "Miss Roberta".) * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 03 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - FLAT TUBE TAKE * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE (Heard once in "Dr. Rottenstein".) * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE (Heard once in "Miss Roberta" and "The LazyTown Circus".) * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG * Sound Ideas, TWIRL, CARTOON - FRISBEE TWIRL, CONSTANT (Heard once in "Dr. Rottenstein".) * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (Heard once in "Miss Roberta".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard occasionally during the 1st and 2nd seasons, and in some Extra episodes.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT (Heard once in Miss Roberta".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH * WILHELM SCREAM (Heard once in "Little Pink Riding Hood".) Image Gallery *LazyTown/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Shows